Guardian Chronicles: Fenix's Story
by The Sinner Amongst Saints
Summary: He stood there looking at Inuasha and Kagome's grave's and made a promise to seek his revenge. Read and enjoy this intreging story. Remember to RR. Please and thanks.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

One night long ago, there was a storm of the grandest magnitude. The rain was as cold as ice and felt like thousands of blades cutting upon any exposed skin. The thunder was like the war cries of the gods. The lightning was their mighty anger.

Amidst this horrid storm, there were the remains of a small village. In the cemetery, there was a angelic being, except this creature had six wings. This being stood in front of the only two solid stone tombstones. On one of the tombstones was the name Inuyasha, and the other was Kagome. As the angelic being looked at the head stones, he drew forth an ancient looking katana. In a bright flash, the katana grew to almost five times its original with and twice its length. The lightning reflected off the new blade. He then whipped the blade around and stuck the tip in the ground. He then made a vow to finally to seek revenge for their deaths.

Hello, my name is Veron. I am one of the few people who traveled with this angelic being. Now I must tell you the story all the way from the beginning of this person's life. Oh and his name is Fenix, just in case you were wondering. Though I heavily doubt that.

This is my first story. It is a lenghty one. I do hope that you will enjoy this story. I am just the writer. This story was created by a freind of mine by the of Don Ray. So if there are any complaints then yell at him. I will have his account name for you soon. OH and no flammers.


	2. The Beginning

Alright, I am going to add something called food for thought. These little sections in the beginning of every story are little sayings designed to make you think. So here is the first one.

Food for thought:

Gods are created out of wanting while hero's are created out of necessity.

The Beginning

Fenix's life starts 21 years before the storm. The fourth and final set of hero's in a realm known as the Digital World had just defeated their greatest enemy, Lucimon. Peace had finally been reached in that realm. Any and all of the evil digimon had been sent to the darkest reaches of the Digiworld. One of the original hero's, Kari, had just been summoned to the Digiworld once again.

Kari was 21 years old. She had regularly checked in on the Digiworld, to make sure that the every new set of Digidestions were doing their jobs. She had decided that what ever the reasons why she had been summoned, it had to be important. When she arrived she saw Angemon, awaiting her arrival.

"Kari, it has been along time. Are you ready to see them?" Angemon asked

"Yeah, I, guess so. I really don't like this though."

As the two beings flew across the land, Kari had all kinds of questions running through her mind, like: Why was she called forth to the Sovereigns? Why did they send Angemon and not come them selves? She had arrived at the Digisovereigns Temple an hour after she came to the Digiworld. She entered the temple and realized that something was going to happen, what ever it was it would be very big.

When she entered the Temple she saw only two of the four sovereigns, Izulongmon and Zuchoumon (A/N the dragon and the fire bird just in case you didn't know).

"Ah," Izulongmon spoke in a kind gentle voice, "Kari, Angemon so good to see you again. Please sit down. We have some very important information that you might want to hear, seeing as how it involves both of you."

Kari looked up at Zuchoumon and and asked him this question, "Why am I here?"

"The answer to that is this Kari," Zuchoumon said, as if it was not that important, " We have seen the future and you are to give birth to one of the greatest beings in the world. No, the universe." As he said this her jaw dropped in dismay.

She then snapped back at the sovereign with another question "Why am I the one who has to do this? I mean their must be other digidestions that would be more than happy to do this. Explain to me that one, and no mumbo jumbo wording. I want it as clear as possible."

"Simple," Izulongmon said, "you are the only one who has the strength to do this. None of the others have the willpower that you do. That is why we chose you."

"Fine, I guess, but how is this to happen?" Kari asked with a very annoyed look on her face.

"It is much different then how you, humans," Zuchoumon explained, with the same malice in his voice when ever he talked about humans, "reproduce. Angemon will merely insert his true computer code into your womb, where it will fuse itself with the egg. This procedure will be quite painless."

"Alright I will do it under one condition, no one shall know about this. Not T.K. and not Davis. This will crush their hearts. Is that understood?" Kari said in her commanding voice.

"As you wish, Kari." The digimon said all at once.

Angemon then entered his data into Kari's womb, where it entered not one but two of the eggs she had developed. Not foreseeing this would be the Sovereigns greatest mistake.

When it came time for Kari to finally give birth, she returned once again to the sovereigns temple, seeing as how she never left the digiworld it was a short trip, where she knew that she would be safe from any and all unwanted attacks. Her partner digimon, Gatomon, had decided that it would be more helpful to be with her partner as support.

Izulongmon put Kari into a very deep sleep so that she would feel no pain whatsoever. When the children were born it caused all of the digimon to gasp. Both children looked like normal children except for looked normal enough, except for the small wing stubs on their backs. One child had pure white wings that made the sun look dull, while the other had pure black wings that made the darkness great.

The digimon realized what had to happen. While both children existed they were destined to fight each other to the death. This would mean that the light child would become the one that the sovereigns saw. Of the other came to power then all of the worlds would fall. To ensure that the evil child was never known about, the sovereigns sent him to the darkest religions of the world in hopes that the child would fade from all knowledge.

When Kari awoke none of the digimon present spoke a word of the demon child. They felt that it was not necessary for Kari to know of him. When she took the child in her arms, the child looked up into her eyes and smiled. After several minutes of looking at the child she finally came up with a name for her child.

"His name shall be, from now until the end of time, Fenix (A/N pronounced phoenix, the fire birds)" The child then smiled as his mother looked down at him.

The reason why the child had gotten this name was because Kari felt that the name was a powerful name. Angemon had wanted to name the child after himself. When he tried to change the name, he soon realized how futile it was to even try.

Several months went by and all the digidestions were making plans to return with Kari and Fenix. When the group was done making the plans, Kari said that she wanted to go and thank the Sovereigns before she left. For with out them, she would not have her loving child.

When she arrived at the temple, she notice that the Sovereigns were very worried about something. When the Sovereigns saw Kari, the turtle and tiger ran outside to check to see if something was out there. While they were running out, the Digidestions decided to go and try to help if there was going to be trouble. That's when all hell broke lose.

That was when Izulongmon decided that it was time to tell Kari the truth. Also the plan that the Sovereigns had come up with. As he looked over at Zuchoumon, he saw something he had not seen for years in him, fear.

"Kari dear, it is time that we tell you the truth." This of course got Kari's attention because she knew that it had something to do with what was freaking out Zuchoumon.

"Alright. What in the world is going on? I've noticed that digimon were wigging out all over the world. Has something big come forth?"

"Yes. We know exactly where it came from. It came from you, Kari. For you see he is your other child." As Izulongmon said this, he saw the horror in her face. "The reason why we did not tell you of this other child is because we made a mistake when we asked you to do this. We did not foresee the evil child. So when you gave birth, we saw two children. One that was pure good, while the other pure evil. We both knew and feared what was going to happen. One child was going to have to kill the other. So we sent the evil child into the deepest, darkest place that we could find in the digital world. For this we are sorry for not telling you sooner Kari."

Kari, who was now in pure shock, glared up at the two so called wisest and most powerful digimon in the world, yet they feared only a mere child. How absurd this was. He dark son was on his way to kill the Sovereigns because of their mistake, and he may even kill her only because she did nothing to find him. He will also, more than likely, kill his brother just because he is so young.

Kari realizing this, looked up at the Sovereigns and asked a simple question, "What is your plan?"

"Our plan is to send Fenix through a portal to a realm where he can be safe and quickly reach his true power and potential. There is of course a catch. Only he can go. We can not waste to much power on a portal to send any thing more than him. I am sorry Kari."

Kari then looked over at Angemon, "Angemon, I want you to write a letter to send with him. In it give as much information as you can spare. The only things that I request is that you put how to pronounce his name and how to create another portal, just in case he will ever need it."

She then turned around and walked out side. Never to be seen in this realm alive, ever again.

Angemon, realizing what she was going to do, instantly started on the letter. He inputted as much information as possible, also in putting the information that Kari had requested. For the instructions for the portal, he hid it underneath the other message and put it in computer coding (for those that don't know, it is the 0's and 1's), hoping that it will stay hidden. When he finished the note the Sovereigns, who were busy making to portal, also finished. Angemon started to walk over to the portal and place his son in it, when an explosion behind him caused him to stop.

He didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. He looked up at the Sovereigns with a pleading look to help. Understanding, they went to stop him. With speed that no one could follow, the evil son struck down both digimon without even trying. As they slammed on the ground the portal started to shrink, not quickly but if Angemon didn't hurry, this would be the end for his son.

The last thing that he felt was a broad sword going through his heart. Angemon's blood splattered every where, even on his sleeping son. It was then that he heard is demonic son speak. His voice was able to bring forth his fears.

"Hello, Father. It's good to see you. Did you miss me? I guess you would like to know the name of your other son, hmmmmmmm. Well if you must know it is Raize (pronounced raise, like lift you up raise). Oh and don't worry about mother, she is in a far better place. Well, good bye Father."

With that Raize with drew his blade and went over to finish the Sovereigns, when he heard Fenix starting to cry. When he looked over he saw Angemon smile and fall into the portal with the child in tow. Knowing what would happen, Angemon gave up his life for the life of his son. Raize tried to get to the portal in time but failed. All that could be heard of Raize was his cry of defeat.

While Angemon and his son were falling through the portal he told his son that he would leave his weapons and armor all over time and space, and when he gets old enough, Fenix can start his journey to save everything. With that Angemon let go of his son and started to dissolve into universe, though not until he releases all of his power into his clothing and his staff. He then sends them all over the place, hoping that Fenix will find them, one day.

Since Angemon had entered the portal, it didn't have the strength to send Fenix where the Sovereigns had wanted to send him. Perhaps this is the way fate works.

When the portal opened up, Fenix landed in a bush. It was then that he started to cry. Which of course is a bad thing. For you see, his crying had gotten the attention of two different beings. One being a demon that was munching on a human arm. The other being a girl of about 19, wearing a green skirt, white shirt, and a red neckerchief, was out looking for medicinal herbs for her friends.

The demon, smelling a new kind of blood, started to go after the noise. When he reached the bush in which Fenix was crying in, the demon had decided, just for the fun of it, pounce on the bush and the new meat. When the demon was in the middle of his arc, an arrow shot out of the forest and struck the demon. Needless to say. The demon was history.

When the girl reached the bush, all she saw was a child in the bush. The blood had be en absorbed by Fenix's body only because there was digital information on it. When she picked up the child she noticed the note and looked down at Fenix.

"Now what are you doing out here little one?" When she asked Fenix looked up into her eyes and immediately stopped crying and fell asleep in her arms.


	3. The Life and Times of Fenix

Food for thought

**Food for thought**

The dead never truly die, only if we forget them and who they were.

**The Life and Times of Fenix**

The young man awoke after having the same strange dream again. All he could see was the face of the one that called himself Raize. No mater how hard he tried all he could see was the manacle smile on the demon's face as he killed the six winged angel and how cruel his voice sounded to him. He had been having this same dream since he was the age of 13. Now that it was his 18 birthday this day, he kinda hoped that the dream would stop, but that was obviously not the case.

The young man had a slight tan going on, had white grayish hair that reached down to the small of his back, and was built like a fighter with tight abs of steel and arms that were semi thin yet were stronger than they looked. He had a soft ridged facial structure yet had calming red eyes that shined in the light.

As he laded down in his mat on the floor, he felt another presence in the room. He then looked around his simplistically furnished room and noticed a young woman sitting in his window sill. She was about 5'3" and had the body of a super model. She had an hourglass figure with dark brown hair that came down to her shoulders and tanner skin then that of the young man. Her finger nails and toe nails (since she was wearing sandals) were unusually long and pointy. She was looking out the window at the trees swaying in the wind and listening to the birds chirping in the background.

"You know, you look kind of cute while you sleep Fenix." The young woman said as she turned around to look at Fenix, who was looking at her somewhat confused.

"Kana, may I ask why you are here exactly?" Fenix said as he got up and walked over to his dresser.

Kana then stepped out of the room and said, "Inuyasha sent me to come and get you for training down by the river. By the way, you must have been having a bad dream because you were fidgeting a lot. You looked really disturbed."

"Is that so? I thought you said that I looked cute when I slept." Fenix said, chuckling at his own joke.

"Well…I mean to say…GAH!! I hate it when you do that. You know that right?" Kana said frustrated at the fact that he had managed to get her wound up again.

Fenix smiled then asked, "Kana, how long ago did Father send you exactly?"

"Oh…I would say about an hour ago or so."

"Say what; how come you didn't wake me!?" Fenix said, now realizing how much trouble he was in.

"I don't know. I am just the messenger. Not my fault you weren't awake."

Fenix then ran out of the room, quickly saying bye to Kana and knocked over a table with a priceless heirloom on it. He had managed to save the vase, but wasn't able to keep the table from hitting the wooden floor which mad a loud bashing racquet.

"Fenix!" Shouted a woman stepping out of the kitchen. She was wearing a white loose shirt and baggy red pants, the outfit of a priestess.

"What have I told you about running around the house like a bat out of hell?"

"Um…do it often and as fast as one can?" Fenix said with a smirk on his face knowing that it was the wrong answer to begin with.

"Oh really now? You think that is funny son? Well here is what I think is funny. You will be plowing the field again tomorrow for that smart ass comment." Kagome said with a slight smirk on her face.

Fenix, realizing that it would be pointless to argue agreed and walked quickly through the house and as soon as he was on the front porch, booked it as fast as two feet could carry him. He knew exactly where Inuyasha's training grounds were and he knew that the quickest way there would be through the center of the village and the fields that he would be working on the next day.

While running though the village, he started to have several flashbacks of his childhood. He was 7 years old and he was starting to heal after a terrible incident that he still to this day couldn't remember. All he knew was that he was able to walk and his mother had called him to the front door and he had come face to face for the first time with Koga and Kana. He could recall how he and Dana went to play because she had tagged him and how his mother slapped Koga because he was hitting on her again.

As he passed the old well in the center of the village, he remembered the time when he was 15 and his mother took him to the future with her and he went to the mall. What an adventure that had been because no matter where his mother took him, women were sure to follow and try to get his number and one even tried to get him to help her decide which kind of underwear were more sexy. After that day, Kagome refused to let him go any where without Kana to go along as a female blocker.

As he was running through the fields, he thought he had heard a voice, but brushed it off because he was in too much of a hurry to stop and talk with anyone. That is until a rock had hit him in the back of the head with startling accuracy. When Fenix spun around, he saw a lone figure leaning on hoe and tossing a rock up in the air, only to catch it when it came back down. Fenix, realizing who the figure was, smiled and jogged over to the man, knowing he was already late, he might as well talk with a good friend real quick.

The man was wearing a black robe with a purple liner on the sleeves and on the bottom of the robe. Not too far off was a solid brass staff with a highly polished ring with six smaller rings on either sided of the circle on the top. The man was white with black hair that ended in a ponytail at the base of his hair line on the back of his head.

"So Fenix," The man said cheerfully, "you decided to stop and talk. I am so glad because I was starting to get bored with plowing out here alone."

"Miroku, you know danm well that I was in a rush and that you stopped me by throwing a rock at the back of my head." Fenix said with a smile at his Miroku's melodramatic actions just because he was a drama queen.

"Well, I had to throw the rock because you didn't stop when I called your name a couple of times and I had to ask you a question. Also, do you think that I was going to honestly going to chase you down?"

"You have a point there Miroku. You're too lazy to chase down anything anymore. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if we would have to start calling you Miroku the fat monk instead of Miroku the perverted monk." Fenix said with a smile, knowing that was what the title of the monk several years ago.

"Don't joke like that." Miroku said as he looked down at his steadily growing belly. "Anyways, Fenix, does your mother have anything planned for you tonight. If so, then all I ask is that you stop by the house so that the family can give you a couple of presents and so that I can give you something that was very precious to me. That and Jessica wants to show you how much stronger she has gotten."

"I think I can manage that. How long do you think it…OH GOD!! I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT DAD!!" Fenix then turned and ran with speed that Miroku had never seen, not even from Inuyasha when he was a demon.

'He is destined for great things that kid. Too bad I won't be here to see it.' Miroku said to himself as he grabbed his staff and walked back to the village with a grim look on his face, almost like he knew something that no one else did. He was going home to be with his wife and his loving daughter for who knew how long till whatever was going to happen happened.

When Fenix finally reached the river where Inuyasha was waiting, he was completely out of breath and was sweating bullets. No sooner had he looked up then had he seen a wooden sword arcing towards his head from somewhere over to his left. As he rolled out of the way, he noticed that he only had about an inch or so before the sword had hit him at the base of the neck.

When he looked at his opponent, he noticed that the sword was in the hands of his father Inuyasha, who had a slight smirk on his face. Inuyasha's appearance hadn't changed for as long as Fenix was alive. Long silver hair, golden eyes, tone body, white skin and claws. That would sum up Inuyasha pretty well. He stood half a head less than that of Fenix, but you know the saying, size doesn't matter.

Inuyasha had managed to not only defeat Naraku, but had managed to defeat his older brother, and take the Tetsaga for his own and peace has regained over the world ever since, despite the occasional weak demon that thought he could take over the world and do what ever he liked. All Fenix knew was that Inuyasha had saved his life so many times, that he owed it to him, not only because of that but because he was his only son, to prove himself in the world when the time was right.

"So, you think you can be as late as you want to on your Birthday huh?" Inuyasha said with a smirk, "Well guess again. In fact, today, since you are 18, the kiddy gloves come off and I take your training to the next level."

"Oh joy." Was all Fenix could say as the true training began.

After four hours of intensive training, leaving all kinds of beautiful bruises of every color all over Fenix's body, Inuyasha stopped with the attacks and looked Fenix over and smiled as an idea came to his mind.

"Tell you what Fenix; I will give you the rest of the day off if you can complete one task."

"What is that?" Fenix said, gasping for breath, tired and worn out, "Go and bring heaven down to hell and take hell up to where heaven is?"

"Not some that complicated. All you have to do is lay a single hit on me. Doesn't matter where or how hard, you just have to hit me."

"I might as well try to argue with God that the devil is good." Fenix said under his breath, but then realized that he was wearing boot and Inuyasha wasn't. Oh, he was going to get the day off.

When Inuyasha started to attack Fenix, he didn't notice that his son had managed to get his foot over by his own and he also didn't notice that Fenix had a grin on his face. The next thing he knew, his foot was killing him because a size 7 boot had just crushed three of his toes. Then he felt a fist make contact with the side of his face and fell to the ground.

"I WIN!! I AM DONE FOR THE DAY!! YES!!" Fenix said triumphantly, waving his hands in the air.

"You cheated you little brat!" Inuyasha shouted in anger, knowing danm well that he had lost the deal, but he wasn't good at losing.

"No I didn't. The deal was that if I could lay a single hit on you I could get the rest of the day off. Not my fault you don't wear boots and I do. I just thought fast then you could move." Fenix said with a smart ass smirk on his face.

"I will show you how fast I can move."

And with that, Inuyasha had unsheathed Tetsiga and jumped in the air, preparing to strike his adopted son when he was abrubtly stopped by two little words.

"SIT BOY!!"

Unfortunately, being the fact that Inuyasha was in the air was bad enough when he came down, slamming in the ground, but the spot was one solid piece of rock next to a river. The other thing that made it worse was the fact that he went face first into the ground, making a small crater. Out of the bushes stepped Kagome, who had watched her son win the deal and her husband losing his temper again. Fenix was standing off to the side, trying to hold in his laughter, though failing very badly.

"Dear," Kagome said in a sweet sing song voice, "I think that Fenix is done for the day. Wouldn't you agree with that?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said, his face still implanted in the rock that he was so…graciously slammed into.

"Fenix," Kagome said, looking over at her son, "Kana is waiting for you on top of the hill that over looks the village. You might want to hurry before you miss her."

Fenix ran over to his mother kissed her on the cheek, said thanks and once again took off, running as fast as his legs could take him. When he reached the top of the hill, he looked everywhere for Kana, but when he didn't he see her, he figured that he had missed her and sat down on the ground and looked out over the village and the surrounding landscape. He had never realized how beautiful the country that he was in until that moment.

While he was sitting there, he could have sworn that he had heard a twig snap behind him. As he turned around to look behind him, then only thing that he had seen was tan flash before he was knocked over and sent rolling down the hill with what ever had attacked him. When he had stopped rolling and parted from his attacker, he saw that it was none other than Kana with a wild smile on her face.

"Kana…why exactly did you decide to invite me to the top of the hill if you were just going to tackle me?" Fenix said with a look of confusion on his face.

"You will find out soon enough." Was all Kana said as she grinned at Fenix.

"Well…I am going back to the village so that I can lick my wounds before I go to grandmas tonight. You are welcome to come if you want." Fenix then turned around and walked towards the village.

He had only gotten about three feet when he heard another snap and felt the solid ground below his feet give way and fell into a hole. When he looked up, he noticed that the edge of the hole was just outside of his reach even if he jumped and at the top of the opening was Kana, smiling even harder as she looked down at him.

"Kana, you mind helping me out of this hole please."

Kana's answer surprised Fenix because she jumped down into the hole with Fenix and gave him a shy look on her face that made her eyes sparkle and made her look even more…well there was no word for it in Fenix's dictionary, but he knew what he had to do next. He then walked closer to Kana as she stepped back and eventually hitting the side the wall of the hole. She then looked up at him as he looked down at her and Fenix did something that he had never imagined himself ever doing to Kana. His lips reached hers and she started to collaps from the feeling if pure happiness. Fenix had caught Kana in his arm and sat down with her there, in pure bliss of being in each other's company.

The only thing running through Fenix's mind was that he wanted this feeling, this moment to last for as long as he would live.

Too bad the fates have something else in mind…


	4. The Great Loss

Food for thought

**Food for thought:**

How long can one's soul stand the torture of everyday life?

And yet still have enough strength to live everyday?

**The Great Loss**

After a couple of hours, Kana and Fenix left the hole, both realizing that that was one of the best moments that any one person could ever feel. It was almost like these two people were destined together for all of time.

When Fenix came down from his own little world, he noticed that something was very wrong. The forest was quiet. Way to quiet. No birds singing, no animal noises, not even the wind blowing through the trees. These of course were bad omens.

Kana took a sniff of the air and smelled smoke. Kana then instinctively looked towards the village and saw something so horrid that she gasped. Fenix then looked over in the direction that Kana was looking and saw the huge pillar of smoke rising from the village.

"Fenix...I don't like the looks of things." Kana said worriedly.

"We better go and see what is happening." Fenix ordered as he set off running to the village.

Kana, realizing that it would take too long to get to the village his way, transformed into her huge wolf form and ran after Fenix. Fenix looked behind him and saw Kana running towards him. He got the idea and jumped on to her back as she ran by.

When the two reached the village, Fenix and Kana saw something that they would remember for the rest of their lives, no matter how hard one tried to get rid of the image. There were bloody bodies sprawled everywhere and in every direction. Neither human nor demons, adult or child were spared from this atrocity.

While they were surveying the carnage, Fenix saw his mother's body behind two people. As he got closer to see the two who had given their lives to protect his mother, he noticed that Miroku's meditation beads were on the ground near one of the bodies. It was then that Fenix realized who had tried to protect his mother. It was Miroku and Sango.

As Fenix dropped to his knees and started to shake with sadness and anger, he heard the battle cries of two warriors still alive. Fenix got up to his feet and took off in the direction of where he had heard the cries. Kana, seeing Fenix take off, followed him to see where he was going.

When Fenix arrived at the battle, he was knocked over by some unknown weight. As he hit the ground, Fenix looked up to see his father in his full demon form. He had become the demon that he feared because Kagome was now dead and there was no one that he cared about around so just in case he couldn't control his demonic form. In Inuyasha's hands were the two fangs of his father, The Tetsiga and Tetsaga.

"I have no clue as to who you are or why you're here, but prepare to go...to...HELL!" Inuyasha shouted as he used both the Wind scar and Dragon Storm. It was then that Fenix looked at the being who was about to die, and received the greatest shock that he could have ever gotten.

It was like looking in a mirror. A pure evil mirror. The first thing he noticed was the six black wings on this man's back. Fenix was then drawn to the man's eyes. They were blood red. The name hit Fenix like a semi truck. This man was from his dreams. His name was none other than Raize.

Fenix was brought out of his own thoughts when he heard Inuyasha's attack upon Raize. Raize merely stood there and took the blast without even moving a centimeter. The attack would have done the same amount of damage if Inuyasha threw a paper wad at Raize.

Raize then covered the distance between them in milliseconds. As he stood in front of Inuyasha, Inuyasha tried to kill him with the Tetsiga, but never got the chance because Raize's left hand was through Inuyasha. Raize then threw Inuyasha over to the burning remains of Fenix's house, where Inuyasha was impaled on a burning support beam.

"Well, I guess he's not here either." Raize said to himself as he wiped Inuyasha's blood off on a dead villager. "Shame, I could have sworn that they had sent him here."

Raize then formed a portal, stepped through and vanished. Fenix, who had been paralyzed with fear, anger and hatred, finally got up and walked over to where Inuyasha's body lied. It was at this point that Fenix started to cry. When the tears really started to come forth, he heard a ragged gasp come from Inuyasha's lips.

"Fenix...are you there?" Inuyasha asked in a little less then a whisper

"Yes father. I am here. What is it that you need?"

"I must tell you something of great importance to you...because Kagome can't" Inuyasha coughed and took a deep breath, "Fenix, you were found by Kagome out in the woods one day while she was gathering herbs. She had absolutely no clue as to how you got there. When she saw that...person, she realized that you came from where ever he came from."

"Father, you must conserve your strength. I might be able to save you somehow." Fenix said in a worried voice that make Inuyasha shed a tear.

"Shut up and listen! I leave you both the Tetsaga and the Tetsiga. You must find a way to forge the blades together so that you can unleash the ultimate power of the hound demons. Only then will you be able to kill that...person."

"Father, what! You can't die on me! I won't let you!"

"I must. My time in this world is now over, but yours is just beginning." Inuyasha then coughed up blood, "Go to the well and find the fake brick. It is hollow and in it is a note that was with you when Kagome found you. Unfortunately we were unable to decipher it. Talk to Sota...he might be able to help you. When you leave...take Kana with you. There is nothing here for her anymore."

"Father..."

"Remember...my son...I loved you as my...own." These would forever be Inuyasha's last words.

Fenix then cried out with so many emotions running in his voice that it is impossible to tell which emotion was the most dominant. After several minutes of crying, Fenix managed to gain his composure and walked over to Kana who was bent over cradling her dead father. She then looked up into his eyes with her own teary eyes and he saw all the pain that he felt. The fact that in a matter of seconds, one man took everything that they held so dear to their hearts and souls. It left a great black hole in one's soul.

"Kana," Fenix spoke in a whisper, "take Koga's body back to your clan. They will know what to do with the body. Be sure to tell them everything that you can from the death of your father to the death of mine. I also need you to say goodbye to your clan because we're going to leave and may never come back."

"What are you going to do while I am gone?"

"Don't worry. Just return as soon as you can, so that we may leave."

Kana then transformed into her wolf form so that Fenix could tie Koga's wrapped body on her back. It would take at least a day and a half to reach her clan at full speed. As she ran through the forest, questions kept coming to her mind such as: Who was that person? Why was he there? Where are we going and why are we never going to return?

When Kana reached her clan, the elders removed Koga's body and talked with Kana. After she told them everything, the elders decided that they would hold a ceremony the next day, so that Kana could rest.

After Kana left Fenix began work on the cemetery. He was going to bury every last person and demon. When Fenix finally reached those whom he called his family, he took the greatest care of their bodies, after which Fenix made only two headstones. One bore Inuyasha's name and the other Kagome. It had taken him four days straight with no sleep to finish it.

When Fenix finished, he went through the remains of the village looking for the various weapons that the warriors used. As he went through the village, memories of his past flew through his mind, unable and not wanting to stop it

After a while he reached the remains of Miroku's home. As Fenix was going through the remains of the house, he realized something. He never saw Jessica's body among the dead. As he continued to search the house for her body, he found a note with her hand writing under a metal box that had survived the fire. The note said the she was going to go and train with anyone who would be willing to train her.

'Good. At least she managed to get way from this.' Fenix thought to himself.

Fenix then opened up the box and saw that it contained Miroku's wind tunnel scroll and a note saying the the wind tunnel was all his. He also found Miroku's staff not far from the house. Later he found Sango's boomerang, Kagome's bow, and Koga's sword. Lastly he grabbed his father's two swords and went over to the well to find the false brick.

Kana returned five day's later to see that there was hardly anything left. As she was walking through the destruction, she noticed the huge graveyard. As she walked towards it, she noticed out of the corner of her eye Fenix sleeping against the well. She went over to wake him when he looked up at her with eyes that no longer had the shine in them and pure determination on his face.

"We better go to Grandma's place and tell her what has happened. We might also get Sota to decipher this letter." Fenix then showed Kana the letter that he had found in the brick that Inuyasha spoke of. Instead of lettering, there were a bunch of zero's and ones.

"Let's go then." Kana said and she jumped into the well. As she looked back at Fenix, she realized that she was all he had now and he was going to need her more that ever. Fenix thought that what had happened was going to be very hard on all of his family, no matter who they were.


	5. The Gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. Veron and others are my own design.

Food for thought:

Though one may be the best at something,

they can be beaten by those who you would least expect.

The Gunman

In a different dimension, on a desert planet, a lone figure was riding a black chopper. On the back of this chopper was a large cross wrapped up in fabric and had belts holding the cloths on the cross. After what seemed like hours ridding in the desert, the lone figure reached a small town (imaging an old western town) and parked out by the pub.

While he was getting off the chopper, he noticed that the towns folk were giving him weird looks, and for good reason too. The man was about 6' tall wearing a white undershirt, a black button up shirt, black jeans, black boots, a black leather duster, and a black cowboy hat. The only thing that was not black were the sunglasses. They were a simple wire frame with a W bend in them with yellow tinted lenses.

The figure then entered the bar and found a seat in the far back. As he sat down he noticed a woman also wearing normal clothes, but she was wearing a gun belt with a large gun holstered. The man then looked over at the bar seeing that the bartender was coming over with a drink, a glass, and some papers on a tray.

"About damn time!" The man said, melodramatically to the bartender as the tender set down the tray, "I thought I was going to die of thirst."

"Oh quite your whining Veron. You know that I always bring you a drink as soon as I hear that damn chopper of yours."

Veron, laughing, pored a the drink in a glass and gulped it down, " Yeah, well Alexander, you know how I am. So anyways, is this all of the bounties that you have or are you holding out on me." Veron said looking at the bounties that Alexander brought. Most of them were simple bounties, not even worth his time.

"No of course not. I just thought that you might want to go easy this time. That's all." Alexander went back to the bar to get the rest of the bounties.

As he walked to the bar, he saw the woman with the gun belt. She looked up and nodded at the bar tender, showing that she knew him. As Alexander was walking back to Veron, he placed as shot glass on the woman's table. Unfortunately, this action had gotten the attention of one of the drunks in the bar, and he was about to make a very stupid mistake.

The drunk went over to the woman and sat down in front of her. She looked over at him with a look of pure disgust of this man who had the nerve to just sit down in front of her. The drunk then just grinned at the woman.

Getting annoyed the woman asked, "Can I help you with something?"

"Well, sure you can!" The drunk said in a drunken slur, though very cheerfully.

"Oh really." The woman said in a seductive voice, "What might that be?"

"Well...umm..." The drunk was thinking really hard as to what he wanted and said the fist thing that came into his head. "I want you to sleep with me."

Well, the drunk did not get what he wanted. Instead, the woman smiled, then swung her leg over the table and kicked the man in the face with the side of her boot. As the drunk landed on the floor, the woman straddled the drunk and grabbed her Bowie from behind her and placed the blade next to the man's genitalia. She then pulled her gun out of the holster, and placed the barrel next to the drunk's temple, cocking the gun as she did so.

Then ever so quietly, she whispered in the drunk's ear, "Your going to die now. I hope you don't mind."

"Roxy! That is enough! Let the man up."

Roxy turned around to see that Veron was standing behind her with his arms crossed over his chest. She then looked down at the man, who she was straddling, then back to Veron.

Roxy then put on a sad puppy dog face and said, "Oh come on Vei dear. Just this once. Please"

"No Roxy. Just let the man go." Veron then moved Roxy off the man, gently, and picked the man up off the floor with one hand and grabbing his gun with the other, "I don't think that this man is ever going to try that stunt again. Correct"

The drunk only nodded because now there were two guns pointed at him. Now he may have been drunk but knew better than to argue with these two gunmen. As Veron placed the man on the ground, the drunk tried to run and tripped over everything. When he was out the door, Alexander looked over at the two people that had just frightened off one of his best customers.

Alexander then walked calmly over to the two, despite what just happened, "You know, I think that I am going to require you two to start leaving your weapons at the door. You two just keep scaring off all of my customers."

Roxy then looked over at Alexander with a look of annoyance and said, "You saw the way he was hitting on me. Besides, my dear husband, the gun toting pacifist, wouldn't have let me do any permanent damage."

Roxy then walked over to Veron and he wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to give her a kiss.(Roxy stood about 5' 10'') Veron then lead Roxy over to his table where the two looked at the bounties. Alexander only shook his head and walked back to the bar. As he started to get something from underneath the bar, he heard something hit the wall behind the bar. As he looked for the source of the noise, he noticed that there was a Bowie knife stuck in the middle of a bounty that he had posted up for all to see.

This man was known as the Crusher and for good reason. He literally crushed the heads of at least twenty different bounty hunters. The bounty on this man was at least double that of Veron's father, Vash the Stampede, which was about 120,000 double dollars (don't ask as to why it is called double dollars, it just is). The last this man was seen was in the desert just out side of town, to the south.

As Alexander looked over at the couple, he noticed that Roxy had grabbed a glass off the table and had a huge grin on her face. She then looked over at Veron and gave him a romantic kiss before she killed off the rest of Veron's drink.

Later that night, Veron and Roxy had arrived at the a place where he was last known location was. Fortunately, the Crusher had big muscles but a small brain. You know the old saying: all brawn, no brains. As Veron and Roxy saw the flame from his camp over the hill, Veron told Roxy to stay where she was. When she started to argue with him, he said that he didn't want her to get hurt, she was just way to valuable to him. Realizing that he was right, Roxy agreed to stay out of the fight, but she was going to go to the top of the hill, just to make sure everything was going to go just right.

When Veron looked over the top of the hill, he noticed that there were two men, one he knew for sure was the Crusher because, to put lightly, he was huge. The Crusher stood about 7' tall and he made young Arnold(Mister Galaxy or something like that) look like a little school girl.

The other man on the other hand, stood about 5'9'' and was not nearly as muscular as the Crusher, yet he had no fear of him. The only other thing that bothered Veron was what was on the man's back. There were six black wings.

Veron decided to try and listen i on the conversation. Veron could tell the differences in the voices and realized that the man with the wings had not a single bit of fear in his voice. Veron then heard the Crusher yell and saw him charge the man with the six wings. Obviously the man said something that offended the Crusher.

As the Crusher was about to hit the man, the man lifted up his hand and said something. Veron then saw the Crusher stop dead in his tracks, then floated up about three feet, and then began to curl up into a ball. In fact now that Veron looked on, the Crusher was literally becoming a ball of flesh. The man then dropped his hand and the remains of the Crusher fell to the ground, nothing more that a bag of flesh and bones.

Veron, realizing that this man might be far to dangerous to let get away without some kind of injury, decided that it was high time that he said hi. He slid down the side of the hill and stopped at the edge of the camp grounds. When he walked into the light, Veron had a light smile on his face.

"So," Veron said, trying to make small talk, "I take it that you two weren't the best of friends."

"Leave before I kill you. You have nothing that I am looking for." The man said coldly, not even looking at Veron.

"Oh, and what might that be."

Instead of saying anything, the man walked away. This tweaked a nerve in Veron's head. Veron then grabbed the gun from his side and fired off four shots so fast that it sounded like only two. The man turned around and dropped something onto the ground, it was the four bullets that Veron thought had hit the man.

"I guess you want to die. Well then let me help you out there."

The man then moved in front of Veron, slamming his fist into his torso, breaking several of Veron's ribs. As Veron fell down to the ground all he could think of was how fast this man was. Veron didn't have long to think though because the man then kicked Veron in the chest, breaking his bone chest plate. Next the man grabbed Veron's shooting arm and broke it in several places with just a flick of his wrist.

When the man was done with Veron, he threw him over to the side, like a piece of trash. Veron, realizing that he was more that likely going to die asked one question, "Who the hell are you?"

"Me? I guess I could tell you since your not going to live much longer. The name is Raize."

Raize then opened a portal and stepped trough it. As Veron laded there, he hadn't noticed Roxy until she touched his face. He then looked up at her, smiled, then fainted. Roxy, realizing that Veron was strong and might live, pressed the emergency beacon, hoping that Alexander was awake and that Veron's parents would hear the call.

'Raize. I will get you back' was Veron's last thought before he totally blacked out, not knowing how much different he was going to be when he awoke.


End file.
